mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Bunny Hunt
Why an Easter Bunny Hunt? Personally, I'm a little sick of waiting around for the bunny to hide his eggs and then fighting everyone else to find them. So I figured, why don't we just catch the Easter Bunny a little early and then we'll make him give us those eggs. I know where one of his friends is hiding, so if you find him I bet he'll tell you where to go next. The Easter Bunny is a sneaky guy though, so you'll probably have to find a few of his friends before one of them tells you where he is. Save up your dice, you'll need them. --Romtu When and Where When: Saturday, April 23rd at 10 AM EST (Click here to see what time that is for you) Where: Celestial Castle, between T2 and T1 How to Play *Everyone will meet outside between Towers 2 and 1, right by the stairs to the basement. *Hidden all around Celestial Castle are the Easter Bunny's friends. Your job is to find them one by one. Most of them are inside of towers, which means you'll have to roll through until you find them. *When you find one of the Easter Bunny's friends, ask them for the next clue and they will give you a clue about where to find the next one. *'You must visit each and every one of the Easter Bunny's friends to win. If you get lucky and find the Easter Bunny on accident without going through and finding each of his friends, you won't win until you find them.' *The first person to go through clue by clue and find all of the Easter Bunny's friends and finally the Easter Bunny will win. Second and third place go to the people who find him next. *Both the Scroll of the Roadrunner and Book of the Roadrunner are allowed. *After explaining the rules to everyone, Romtu will tell you the first place to start looking for the Easter Bunny and he'll say GO. Prizes (yay!) *The first three people to find the Easter Bunny and each of his friends will win a special mystery prize. What are the prizes? Well, no one knows, but the Easter Bunny put them all in eggs! *There will also be an extra bonus prize for the best Easter costume, so let's see what you can come up with. If you think your costume is really good, you may want to glance through the Japanese wiki to see what scratchcard series clothing item you want if you win. FAQ's Do we have to find all the clues first before we go to the bunny? *Yes, and you won't know where the bunny is until you reach the last clue which tells you. Will the Bunnys be NPCs? Or Real-Life players? *Real people. What's the judging criteria for "best Easter costume"? *Whichever one I like the most. There isn't much of a rubric on this one. *If it costume isn't Easter related, it's not going to be the best Easter costume, :P You can use accessories/shield/weapon as part of the costume if you want; be creative. If you don't have a costume, that's okay you can still play. Costumes are just fun, and you can win a special prize for having the best costume. Can we work with someone else? *You can work with other people if you want, but you will be able to move faster if you're by yourself so I wouldn't suggest it. Also there are only 3 prizes for finding the Easter Bunny, so if two people find the easter bunny and then your team finds him, only one of you is getting a prize. Where are the bunny's friends? *It is a secret where the bunnies are hidden. You will get the hint for where the first one is when we start, and when you find him he will tell you where the next one is. Category:Events